Most information technology (IT) organizations have invested in one or multiple test management tools for managing testing efforts and associated resources for related IT solution implementations. Test management includes activities associated with the testing of a Solution Under Test (SUT). The SUT may include software, middleware, hardware and other types of IT system components. The tests may include functional and non-functional testing, such as requirements testing, performance testing, or defect resolution management prior to releasing a newly developed SUT or enhanced versions of a SUT into a production environment. The tests may also be done in a production environment, such as regression testing system upgrade validations.
A test management tool may assist a Quality Assurance Manager (QAM) with evaluating the quality of the SUT before releasing it into a production environment. However, given the multiple projects that are underway in any given IT environment, given the diversity of IT solutions and underlying systems, and given the variety of correlated objectives for implementing such solutions including IT management constraints, it is often difficult to provide the QAM with an analysis of required and current management information based on a macro view across domains and across multiple projects having various SUTs. IT organizations may have to rely on data that, at given points in time, may be accurate in regard to individual SUTs, i.e., at a micro level, but is incomplete or misleading when the same domains and entities are viewed for multiple SUTs at the macro level. Most testing tools available in the market today lack the ability to provide multi-level reporting spanning across a plurality of projects or domains or releases and mainly focus on testing functionalities. Any reporting that may be provided through available test management tools is typically folder-based and also cannot support few non-compliance reports. Additionally, conventional reporting may be unable to provide in-depth analysis on data like key performance indicators (KPIs) and business-driven metrics in just a button-click or none at all, which otherwise usually requires data extraction using a spreadsheet macro before generating such data.